thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
New Corporate Republic
The New Corporate Republic (German - Neu Corporate Republik) is a Fascist far-right government primarily existing in the Eastern half of the civilized portion of the Doggerland Bank. It's main values being corporate freedom, Terran exclusivity and efficiency of governance, it is regarded as a secure state where quality of life is quite good - but only for those that the government deems "correct citizens". History The New Corporate Republic was founded in December of 3019, shortly after the complete dissolution of the Novanite Federation. Arising largely from the Federation's former subject-state, the NCR declared itself as a successor to the Novanite Federation and that it fulfilled the Novanite Federation's "original mission" - a state devoted to the freedom of business above all else. The formation of the NCR was announced shortly after the invasion of Novenæ by Chisel Enterprises due to debts incurred by the city to C.E. by the Ibrahim administration. After the defeat of the Vindictus Ove by the Ausmerzer, the city was occupied by the massive craft, and a new "Corporate State", administered directly by Chisel Enterprises was created. This makes the NCR the First Nation in the world to ever be directly controlled by a corporation, with the possible exception of the old United Territories, which was also under control of Chisel Enterprises. However, the control of C.E. over the United Territories was largely indirect and was not touted as being an official system of governance, unlike the NCR, making the NCR the first true corporate state in both function and legality. Almost immediately after the creation of this state, the city-state of Byfair announced their intention to secede from the Eastern Federal Republic and join the NCR. This was met with little action from the Eastern Federal Republic, as Byfair was quickly assimilated into the new corporate nation. Novenæ was declared the NCR capital, and all C.E. facilities were declared to be NCR sovereign territory. Effectively, C.E. and the NCR became one in the same, extending the NCR's influence in the west with the gigantic C.E. atomic research centre, which became both a prime research centre for the NCR's Ministry of Research and a Military Base, being the main site of NCR force projection in the west. The city-state of Myseldia joined the NCR shortly after as well, due to it having heavy relations with the Myseld Water Corporation, which is a subsidiary of Chisel Enterprises. This marked the third state to join the NCR. Just a few days after, the NCR forcibly invaded the city-state of Wiltshire for unknown reasons. Many experts have theorized that it was due to its status as an economic powerhouse in the region and a culturally Germanic area, making integration into the Germanic-Based culture simpler. The ease of takeover was assisted by Wiltshire's relative weakness due to its rebellion and secession from the NF, and the impact of the Great Hurricane of 3019. Whatever the reason, a large invasion force consisting of two NCR Albatross-Class Zeppelin-Kampfkruisers, the Nachtfalter and the Wespe, and multiple escort craft moved into Wiltshire and deployed their forces, taking the city state and its ill-equipped military completely by surprise. Utilizing armor for rapid and quick movements, the NCR brutally invaded the entirety of Wiltshire, largely destroying their tank force. NCR armor would roar ahead , cutting off Wiltshire forces and destroying their armor and fortifications, before the infantry would arrive, mopping up. The NCR also successfully used dive-bombing and strafing tactics with their air force, and maintained complete air superiority throughout the entire conflict. Wiltshire's remaining starships were caught by surprise, with the only resistance being from two Crossfield-class vessels, small ships completely outmatched by the NCR Kukri-Class destroyers dispatched to deal with them. The majority of the NCR airships did not have to fire a single shot throughout the entirety of the invasion. Only a few hours after the first NCR tanks had crossed the border, they had completely surrounded the city. It was at this point that a demand for surrender was made from the Nachtfalter, which droned over the city in a show of NCR force, additionally dropping thousands upon thousands of propaganda leaflets for the military and citizenry to surrender. After the hour grace period was up, with no sign of a Wiltshirian surrender, the NCR forces moved into the city, dispatching the mostly disorganized resistance with ease. Three hours after the demand for surrender was made - it finally came. The NCR had invaded Wiltshire. It was declared as an NCR member state, extending NCR influence to the southeast and increasing their population. Culture Due to being such a large and spread out state, the NCR began with a non-homogenous culture. The government has made it one of their primary goals to homogenize this culture by encouraging (and sometimes forcing) assimilation into one "Terran" culture - that being based largely on second-millennial Germanic ideals. Thusly, a policy of the adoption of German as the primary national language has been undertaken, with incentives for citizens to learn the language given, such as a small one-year tax decrease for an individual citizen should they pass a state-administered German examination. The changeover day, in which most official government communication, and in which the majority of the citizenry is expected to gain an at-least rudimentary understanding of and ability to speak German is marked as February 3rd. Part of this assimilation hinges on the forced repression of other cultures, namely, that of Tauran culture, which exists in small closely-knit Tauran communities dotted throughout Novenæ and Wiltshire's residential districts. This largely coincides with the repression of the Tauran race as a whole, with the NCR's Ministry of Terran Purity, headed by Robber D. Myseld, enacting several laws prohibiting or discouraging Terran-Tauran contact and preventing Taurans from obtaining a job, marrying, or owning a buisiness. Military The NCR has one of the largest militaries in the Doggerland bank, its military being primarily acquired from the Chisel Enterprises Military Union. The NCR has five distinct branches within its military, the most branches out of any nation. These branches are: * The Heer (Army) * The Luftschiffeflotte (Airship Force) * The Kriegsmarine (Navy) * The Luftwaffe (Air Force) * The Hilfstruppe (Auxiliary Forces) The Heer The army of the NCR is characterized as being highly mechanized and mobile. Due to the NCR's battle doctrine focus on ground engagements, the Heer is the militaries largest branch, with around 350,000 soldiers within it (not including robotic forces). It consists of a mixture of both human troops and supplementary humanoid robotic troops such as Assaultrons, as well as both automated and human-driven vehicles. The Heer's Panzerarmees are especially fearsome, as NCR military doctrine has come to rest mostly on fast-moving armored formation tactics, similar to those used by the 20th-century Third Reich. Standard invasion tactics of the Heer is to take strategic positions and destroy defenses with the Panzers, and then have infantry mop up. Infantry generally travels behind the Panzer forces on APC's, IFV's, trucks, and other vehicles. The Luftschiffeflotte See Luftschiffeflotte. The Kriegsmarine The NCR is one of the few powers in the Doggerland to operate a sizable navy, due to its landlocked nature. Maintaining a respectable fleet of deadly surface ships, it is also distinct in having the largest submarine fleet of any power in the Doggerlands. This U-Bootflotte is generally reserved for crippling the economy of enemy nations by destroying merchant shipping and enforcing a naval blockade. The Luftwaffe See Luftwaffe. The Hilfstruppe See Hilfstruppe. Category:Faction